Angel, I Am Not
by Andi.Elric
Summary: Andi's father died when she was 7. Roy's stuck caring for a girl because of someone's final wishes being overheard. Now Roy's to juggle being a Colonel, raising a girl who'd rather be skipping school and in it, and getting Edward Elric to be a soldier. Roy only has one rule when Ed and Andi meet: Stay the hell away from each other. (Prequel to Angel, The Homunculous)
1. Prologue

_**DA! DA-DA-DA-DAAAAA! Here is the Prequel to "Angel, The Homunculous"! I had gotten pm's from people who read AtH and wanted to see Ed and Andi's relationship before everything happened. So here it is! Enjoy the prologue!**_

_**Songs: "Could Be An Angel" by Vic Mignogna.  
"Far Away" by Nickelback  
"Can't Forget You" by My Darkest Days  
"Come Undone" by My Darkest Days  
"Temporary Home" by Carrie Underwood  
"BUtterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle (Because it's a father-daughter song)  
"My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw  
"This Means War" by Nickelback  
"Burn It To The Ground" by Nickelback (Flame Alchemist would love this one!)  
"Already There" by Lonestar**_

* * *

"But, Daddy, I don't want you to go," the little girl whined as she hugged her father tighter.

"I know, sweetheart, and I'm sorry I have to go. It's work. Remember, I am a State Alchemist?"

The little girl nodded, her bright, blue-green eyes shining up at him and her long, golden hair cascading down her back. "Yes, Daddy. You're the Binding Alchemist!"

He smiled, nodding. "That's right."

He crouched to the ground to be eye-to-eye to her. She had the eyes of him and the hair of her mother, who was a descendant of Xerxes. But she was all her. Determined as hell, a true fighter, and a little beauty like her mother.

"I'll be alright, honey. You stay my good little girl. My little angel."

The little girl shook her head. "But I'm not an angel, daddy."

He chuckled. "My little hellion."

The girl smirked, hugging her father once again. "I love you, Daddy."

The man hugged the last living relative had. They were all each other had for each other. Now, it was the state that was tearing them apart. Bradley wasn't hearing of it when he heard that Binding's daughter was the last relative that he had and vice versa. The military needed all State Alchemists.

That was the last time she saw her father alive.

* * *

"Mustang! You got orders!" a superior officer called as he handed the white envelope to the young major.

Roy saluted the officer and took the envelope, reading the written orders he'd received, uncaring of how filthy he was because of the deserts of Ishval. Maes peered over to the letter, which caused Roy to turn from him with a look.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope."

"I do," Roy said evenly. "At least let me read my orders before you pry into them."

"Fine, fine," Maes said as he waved his hands in the air to say he was innocent.

Roy read the orders, having heard of Binding's death just before he boarded the train to head back to Central City. Binding had become a good friend of his, watching his back whenever they were in the battlefield. Roy widened his eyes when he reread the orders for the fifth time. So someone around him and Binding had heard Binding's wishes when they were having a conversation. He loved his daughter, and now his daughter was alone.

_"I want you to take care of my little girl if something happens to me, Roy. I trust you, and I know I can trust you with her life."_

Roy sighed, closing his eyes more a moment to let the words sink in. He was going to be taking care of a young, seven year old girl from now on.

"What's the orders?"

"I'm being ordered back to Central City."

"Why?" Maes took a bite of his questionable lunch.

"Binding's daughter's there."

"His daughter? I didn't know he had one."

"He does. Wife died soon after their daughter was born." Roy remembered hearing that part from him, wondering how Binding was able to move on from that. "I guess someone overheard Binding and I talking because I've been given orders to care for her as per Binding's wishes."

"Some orders. You're going to be _raising _a little girl. It's not going to be easy."

Roy shrugged. "I'll have to live with it. Binding trusts me with his daughter. His pride and joy."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll be a snap to raise."

"Or maybe my luck won't be on my side, and I'll get an arrogant, cocky, little brat who doesn't listen to orders at all."

Maes chuckled. "That's a possibility too."

Roy sighed. "I'll find out tomorrow when I leave."

"At least you're getting out of here."

"Hughes! Mail!"

"From Gracia?" Roy asked when Maes received his letters.

"Three of them," he sang, going into his own happy place that included him and Gracia. Roy had a feeling they'd be married soon after he got back home to Central.

"What's the last one?"

"Orders from the top." Maes opened it, skimming it enough to get the important information. "Looks like I am leaving with you. I leave tomorrow on a train to Central City."

"Well, hot damn, Maes."

* * *

Roy looked at the little girl who stared at him with bright, saddened blue-green eyes. Her hair seemed a little darker than in the pictures Binding Alchemist showed him when they were on the front lines. Yeah, she'd just gotten the news of his death like Roy had. Poor little girl.  
As the kids played around in the background, behind this little girl whose life was just ripped apart, Roy kneeled to her. He gave her a sympathetic smile, hoping it would lighten her mood a little.

"My name is Roy Mustang. I'm a State Alchemist like your father," Roy said carefully, cautious not to mention her father's name in a past tense. He held up his glittering, silver pocket watch to show her, prove to her that he wasn't lying.

The little girl nodded wordlessly. "Daddy wrote about you. Said you were a flaming one."

Roy chuckled, hardly considering himself flaming in the street terms. He loved his women too much for that. "Yeah, I am a flame alchemist. See?" Roy held out his gloves, showing this little girl, who was fascinated with alchemy.

The little girl nodded.

"You're going to come with me, okay?" he said.

The little girl nodded, looking back to the rest of the orphanage. No..._group home _as the state called the place where orphaned and children whose parents went to be in the campaign went while they were away. Her eyes were dark, clearly telling Roy she hated it there.

No matter how hard it will be raising her, he promised himself, I will NOT take her back here. I will raise her like Binding wanted me too.

"I'll become a horse too?"

Mustang. Horse. He chuckled at the connection. "Yeah, you can become a Mustang if you want."

The little girl twitched a little. "M-Maybe."

Mustang nodded. "Come on, let me take you to your new home. You'll get your own room."

The little girl swayed away from him a little.

Roy knew the reason why. "Don't worry. I'll be there, and I won't leave you."

The little girl nodded and took Roy's extended hand as he stood. She walked out with him after he nodded to the home-keeper, saying he was taking her. The woman who ran the place already had complaints of her fighting and everything else she was looked happy the little girl was leaving.

"What do I call you?" the little girl asked.

"Anything you want." Roy had a feeling she wouldn't be calling him "dad" for a while.

"How 'bout Roy?"

Roy looked down to her with a smile, easing the little girl's nerves more. "I can handle that." He looked to her, seeing a glimpse of what Binding was talking about when he'd talk about her charm. "What is your name?"

"Andi."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Short and depressing prologue but that's the point. Andi was seven-ish when her father was killed. Now Roy gets to raise her. Oh goody. **_

_**In this chapter, there is a time skip to when she was a teenager. So enjoy.**_

_**Songs: "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble  
"Gotta be Somebody" by Nickelback  
"You're Gonna Miss This" by Trace Adkins  
"Into The Night" by Nickelback feat. Santana  
"It's My Life" by Bon Jovi (I think might be Andi's anthem)  
"21 Guns" by Green Day (I think of this song every time I think of soldiers and combat. I think it also kinda fits)  
"Master of Puppets" by Metallica (I don't know why but this reminds me of Roy.)**_

* * *

Andi crossed her eyes as she sat in class from sheer lack of attention and willingness to participate. No one could really blame her. Learning math equations that really didn't seem to be in real life practices made Andi think there was no point in learning them. She sighed, yawned, and crossed her eyes again before making them look right. God, how she hated school. Math was the worst of them all.

"Miss Mustang, tell me the answer for this equation."

Andi looked up to the board, figuring the problem in her head. "The answer," she said with a bitter tone, "is three. Since three is prime, you can't make it any further reduced. Happy?"

The teacher was just as amused as Andi was. "Ecstatic," he said dryly.

"I'm glad," she uttered, looking out the window for some sign that she was able to leave the prison known as Central Academy. Roy had "strongly suggested" that she attend the school for the credentials. Boy, was she thrown for a prison-like loop!

Before Andi knew it, she was sleeping in the rest of her classes. It wasn't like she wasn't getting enough sleep or anything. Hell, she was used to "going to bed" before Roy some days to sneak out and getting up with him so he never knew. To the dismay some of her teachers, she was near the window on the second floor. For one, he merely thought: At least she's not fighting, and went on with the rest of his day.  
Andi would have been as excited as everyone else when the end of the day bell rang. She wasn't. She merely dragged her feet more and took her time at her locker. She knew what was waiting.

"I wonder if Riza or Jean's here," Andi whispered to herself with a hint of sarcasm in there.

As she closed her door, Andi saw someone on the other side of it. She stared at them.

"Yes?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't an angel."

Andi felt her blood begin to boil. "It's Andi, _not _Angel."

"But you look like an angel, babe," the guy tried to say smoothly, even if he was far from it.

His uniform wasn't neat. The tie was loose, the white oxford was unbuttoned nearly all the way with more winkles in it than a ninety-year old man. It was obvious he picked it off the floor and merely put it on that morning. The shirt was half tucked in, one side in the front tucked in while the other hung loose. The pants didn't fit right on him and were fastened with a cracked leather belt. Even those screamed that they were picked up off the floor. His light brown hair was disheveled. It amazed Andi how he was able to make it through the school day without one of the teachers or headmaster ripping him a new one for it.

"I am not an angel," Andi said with a more pointed tone, hoping the idiot would get the hint.

He chuckled. "I never said you were." He gave her what Andi guessed was his "irresistible" smile. "So, wanna hang out sometime?"

"No."

"Why not? You're a lot like me. You don't give a shit."

"Because I am busy doing anything else," Andi said with a sigh and pushed by him on her way to the door.

"Well, Angel, if you're lookin' for a good time, my name is Shane!"

"Whatever!"

Andi walked out of the school after that, seeing the black car at the end of the entrance sidewalk with a familiar man with a cigarette hanging from his lips. Havoc. She walked to him and just got in without a greeting or word. Havoc shrugged, turning and walking to the driver's seat and getting in.

"How was school?"

"School," Andi said dryly with her arms crossed.

"Anything exciting happen?" he asked, merely trying to strike a conversation with her that Riza would. But Havoc wasn't Riza.

"Nope."

"What took you so long?"

"Some idiot wanted to talk to me."

"Get his name?"

"Shane with the screwed up uniform that could have suspended him. I don't even think he washed it," Andi said bitterly as she looked out the window to the rest of the city as it passed her. "If that school is supposed to help those of us who want to be in the military after we graduate, then uniform should be nearly proper, not like you found it in a heap."

Havoc snickered a little. "Someone had just gotten laid."

He turned to Andi, who was slouched in her seat with her arms crossed and her head turned toward the window. A usual view when someone had to drive her somewhere. Her long, dark gold hair shined a little brighter, making it almost the color of a yellowed leaf in the fall. Her usually bright blue-green eyes were darker, a usual thing after someone drops her off and picks her up from school. Her white oxford, button down was unbuttoned a couple buttons with no tie. She refused the tie. And her black skirt rested on her thighs. If she wasn't underage and Mustang's responsibility (well, everyone under his command in his crew's responsibility), Havoc would have already asked her out. She was beautiful.

"The boss sent Hawkeye to pick up someone else today," Havoc said.

"Good for her."

"And he also wants to talk to you in his office."

"Fuck."

Havoc silently laughed after hearing that. He knew she was a little rebellious. It came from being tied down with Roy. When he was transferred to the East before he became a Colonel, she had to go with him for obvious reasons, but still attended the sister school of Central Academy. Andi had a strict curfew, which Havoc, Fallman, Breda, and Feury knew that she didn't bother to follow much and more than likely sneaked out as often as she could.

Andi turned to Havoc, watching the cigarette hanging from his mouth bounce as he laughed. "Oh can it, you know you're going to be hearing it."

"Yeah, I know. It always happens when Mustang wants to talk to you while he's still at work."

Andi nodded, her eyes back toward the window. Havoc drove for a few more moments, trying to think of something to say to her.

"Who is Riza picking up?"

"Another subordinate of Mustang's," Havoc said. He knew where this was going. There was a reason Roy made sure that Andi and Ed didn't see each other over the years Ed's been a State Alchemist. "He's due for a report."

"How come I've never met him?"

"He's always on missions Mustang sends him on. He's quite good."

"Like the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Havoc sighed, remembering that Andi's interest in State Alchemists and their names dated back to before her father was killed by Scar. That's how the state ruled his death just for the closure.

"Yeah," he said with a nod, instantly remembering that his boss never told her that Fullmetal was his subordinate. "like Fullmetal."

We all know him as Ed, Havoc thought immediately after saying Ed's State Alchemy name.

Havoc pulled into the parking space for military vehicles and turned it off as Andi got out, her messenger bag dragging behind her. She always kept the bag part behind her and the strap angling across her chest, making her boobs stick out a little more. Havoc escorted her into Central Command and up to Roy's office, just as he'd done since she was young and he was under Roy.

Andi walked into the office and into Roy's private one without a knock or warning. The guys were used to this by now. She closed the door behind her and waited with her arms crossed and a foot tapping.

Roy had been on the phone with someone, of who Andi couldn't tell. She didn't much care until Roy started calling his dates and bringing them home after a night of fine dining, which usually ended up with Roy getting lucky.

"Alright, I can do that. See you soon."

Andi rolled her eyes. It was a date he was talking to since Riza wasn't in the building to aim a gun at him and tell him to work.

"All set with your date tonight?" Andi said with a venomous tone.

Roy sighed, his hand still on the phone receiver. "I saw you come in, Andi."

"Good, then we can skip the petty talk."

Roy smirked a little as he looked up and saw Andi still in her school uniform. Her bag on the couch near his desk and her arms crossed with a ticked off tension. He'd seen the ticked look before, and not just from her.

"Funny," he said. "I was looking forward to the _petty_ talk."

"Alright, fine," she said, knowing Roy was just screwing with her. "School sucked; I still hate it. I'm three minutes late because someone wanted to annoy the piss out of me at my locker, though he could have spent the time making himself look descent instead of like a homeless person with the school uniform. Anything else you wish to talk about?"

For an even more sarcastic effect, Andi batted her eyelashes. Roy sighed again, thinking he should have known this was coming. Now it was time to just get straight to the point.

"I received a call from one of your teachers this afternoon before you came up."

"Oh? I've no idea why, I am such a studious person in school."

"Quit the sarcasm, Andi, you're killing me," Roy said dryly. He looked to his desk, finding the piece of paper to make sure he got the name right.

"It was Kivlen."

"Math."

"He said that your attitude was less than cordial, which I can clearly see."

"I answered his question, he should have been as ecstatic as he stated."

Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not the point. Central Academy is a military-affiliated school. You have to treat your instructors with the same courtesy as a superior officer."

"I do. Or would you like me to say 'sir' after every question I answer?"

"Again with the sarcasm."

"If you're so against getting these calls, let me go to a public school. I'd behave like a good student there."

Public schools had way more freedom and was more lax than State-run Central Academy. Not to mention it was cheaper. She had gone to a public school when she was in the group home while her father fought in Ishval.

"No. I am sure your father wanted the best education possible for you."

"He also thought of my happiness, which is an area you fail epically in."

"Your happiness means more shit for me, Andi."

"Oh well, deal. That's what happens when you take in an orphan."

Roy sighed, immediately wondering where the sweet seven-year old went that he picked up from the home when he was given the orders. It wasn't so much that they were orders that made him take it, but the fact that he promised Binding Alchemist that he would care for her. He never went back on a promise.

"When this conversation is over, Andi, you're going home and doing your homework," he said evenly.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll be spending a month here in my office after school, every day."

Andi's eyes narrowed. Oh how he loves to screw me over, she thought. "You wouldn't."

"Believe it, Andi." He looked to her, seeing her choice in shoes for the day, boots that went up to her calf. It looked gaudy, making him remember another blond pain in his ass he had yet to deal with that afternoon. "You're still a minor and under my guardianship, I can dictate what happens to you. It would be best if you remembered that."

"Fine, as long as you remember this, ROY." Oh this, Roy had to hear. "I am not one of your crew or subordinates you can boss around."

"I know that."

"So, when I don't follow orders, you can't threaten to court marshal me."

Shit, Roy thought, she had a point.

"No, but I can discipline you anyway I want. That includes having one of my subordinates follow you at school and anywhere you go."  
Andi shrugged, knowing that if he did that it would give him more work to do. "You won't be able to make me do anything. That includes going to that school."

"Watch me."

There was a knock on the door. Roy and Andi turned to it as Riza appeared from behind it. "Sir, he's here. Do you want me to send him to he barracks or keep him in the office until you're done?"

Before Roy could answer, Andi piped up. "We're done here," Andi said as she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"No, we're not. Get back here!"

"Make me, Roy!" Andi called as she walked out of his private office and passed Riza.

"Andi, I said to get back here. We're not done!"

Andi rolled her eyes, pushing her straight hair from her eyes as she walked, looking to the ground. She looked up just in time to stop herself from running into someone. She stared at him for a bit, taking in the braid, black jacket and shirt, and the red coat. He had unusual golden eyes, and looked about her age. She knew exactly who it was.

"Sorry," she said with an apologetic smile.

Ed smiled. "You're good. No harm done."

"Good," she said. She smiled to him, holding out a hand. "The name's Andi."

"Edward Elric," Ed said, taking all her features. Her eyes were a bright mixture of blue and green. He looked to her hand. "Sorry if I don't shake your hand, I'm a little self-conscious about my right arm."

"Don't be," she said firmly. "I already know it's automail." Ed gave her a look as he shook her hand. "I know you're the Fullmetal Alchemist. No need for the hesitation in anything. Now, I've kind of left Roy simmering, so you might wanna go in there before the explosion."

Ed snorted a laugh at the analogy. "So Mustang's simmering? I knew he was the Flame Alchemist, but I didn't know he could do THAT."

Andi chuckled. "You'd be surprised." She stepped from him. "Better not keep him waiting too much longer. I'll see you around, Edward."

With that, Andi left the office, heading to anywhere but the house. Perhaps the library where she could finish the imaginary homework and read, or around Central City for the pure hell of it and nothing else.

Ed smiled toward her as he walked into Roy's office. He was thinking about her. So lively for someone attending Central Academy. He knew almost ninety-seven percent of attendees at the school went onto the military in different branches. He walked in, facing Roy.

"Who was that, Colonel?"

"Andi."

"Yeah, got that."

Roy sighed. "She's a girl I am helping raise as a promise to a deceased comrade."

"Oh," Ed said as he nodded once. "So you adopted her?"

"Fullmetal, before you give your report, I want you to know this," Roy said with a sigh, knowing exactly what would happen if he didn't intervene right then.

"Yeah?"

"Stay the hell away from Andi."

Ed tensed up. "You can't tell me who I can and can't be around."

"No, but I can do this," Roy said, knowing he was probably looking like a first-class jackass for pulling this, but he had to make sure they didn't get together in any way, shape, or form. Andi and Ed were already enough of a handful as it was. "As an order from a superior officer, I am ordering you to stay away from Andi."


End file.
